memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Section 31
"Interesting, isn't it? The Federation claims to abhor Section 31's tactics, but when you need someone to do the dirty work, you look the other way. Tidy little arrangement, wouldn't you say?" - Odo. ("The Dogs of War") Section 31 is the code name of an officially nonexistent and uncondoned rogue agency within Starfleet Intelligence that claims to operate towards the security of the United Federation of Planets. Little information is available about the activities of the organization; one of its operatives has claimed that Section 31 deals with threats to the Federation that others do not even realize exist. The group's historical precedent derives from the 22nd century, when an ancestral organization within the Earth Starfleet acted covertly in the interests of United Earth. Section 31's actions are autonomous and neither controlled nor acknowledged by Starfleet Command or the Federation government. 22nd Century Origins Section 31 takes its name from Article 14, Section 31 of the Earth Starfleet Charter, which allowed certain rules of conduct to be "bent" during times of extraordinary threat. At some point before 2151, Malcolm Reed was recruited by Section 31 or a predecessor of that organization. By the time Reed was posted to the starship ''Enterprise'', he was no longer actively involved in covert operations. However, in late 2154, when Reed was investigating the kidnapping of Dr. Phlox, he was contacted by Harris, the covert operations leader for whom Reed had previously worked. Harris's organization had entered into a secret agreement with Klingon Admiral Krell: the Klingons would abduct Phlox and force him to aid them with a deadly plague, and Starfleet would turn a blind eye. Harris ordered Reed to slow down the Enterprise's investigation until Phlox could develop a cure. Reed complied, but his tampering was discovered by Captain Jonathan Archer and T'Pol, and Reed was thrown in the brig. T'Pol reconstructed Reed's communication logs and discovered that he had been in contact with Harris. When confronted with this information, Reed confessed that he had been following Harris's orders. Later, Harris contacted Archer (as per Archer's earlier request of Reed). Later, Reed told Harris not to contact him again. Harris suggested that his organization's "recruitment policy" did not permit agents to quit, but Reed retorted that he had only one commanding officer: Jonathan Archer. (ENT: "Affliction", "Divergence") In 2155, the organization agreed to provide intelligence on the Earth-based Human terrorist group Terra Prime to the NX-01 crew when it was discovered that Terra Prime was attempting to disrupt the creation of the Coalition of Planets and to drive all non-Humans out of Earth's star system. (ENT: "Demons", "Terra Prime"). Agent Harris implied to Reed that this information would come at a price to be later exacted. :It may be presumed that when the United Federation of Planets was founded in 2161 and the Federation Starfleet established, the agency later known as Section 31 either transferred its purported loyalties to the UFP or was founded as an off-shoot of its Earth Starfleet predecessor - and, possibly, any potential Vulcan, Andorian, and/or Tellarite - counterparts. '' 24th Century Machinations In 2358, Captain Erik Pressman of the ''USS Pegasus was assigned the task of testing an interphase cloaking device which, according to William Riker, had been developed by a "secret section of Starfleet Security" (ENT: "These Are the Voyages..."). Though not explicitly named it is possible the group referred to by Riker, and possibly then unknown to him, could have been Section 31. Pressman himself believed that his mission was sanctioned "all the way up to the Chief of Starfleet Intelligence herself" (TNG: "The Pegasus"). In 2374, Section 31 attempted to recruit the genetically engineered chief medical officer of Starbase Deep Space 9, Dr. Julian Bashir, after putting him through psychological testing on the holodeck of a ship to which he had been abducted. The commanding agent of that operation was a man known as Luther Sloan, who described Section 31 as an autonomous agency created as part of the original Starfleet Charter. :In "Extreme Measures" (DS9) Bashir stated that Section 31 had existed for "300 years". However, writers later acknowledged this was a mistaken figure on their part. Bashir, appalled at the thought of an agency accountable to no one that regularly violates the principles upon which the Federation was founded, rejected Sloan's offer, though Section 31 continued to regard him as a potential asset. Bashir alerted the command staff of Deep Space 9, including his commanding officer, Captain Benjamin Sisko, and the officers of the Bajoran Militia, Constable Odo and Major Kira Nerys, assigned to DS9, of Thirty-One's existence and attempt to recruit him. Odo likened Thirty-One to the Federation's equivalent of the Cardassian Union's Obsidian Order or the Romulan Star Empire's Tal Shiar — the Federation secret police. Sisko and Bashir planned to use any future contacts with the organization as opportunity to expose the group and shut it down. (DS9: "Inquisition") In late 2375, Agent Sloan appeared to Bashir again, assigning him to diagnose the health of Koval, Chairman of the Tal Shiar, during an upcoming conference on Romulus. In the course of his efforts to expose Thirty-One, Bashir discovered that he had actually been manipulated by Sloan into convincing Romulan Senator Kimara Cretak to access Koval's personal database, on suspicions that Section 31 planned to assassinate Koval. This gave Koval sufficient evidence to have Cretak arrested and charged with treason, which assured his own seat on the powerful Continuing Committee. Bashir learned that Koval was an agent of Section 31 after discovering Starfleet Admiral William Ross' complicity in the scheme. It seemed Section 31 had been planning for what it regarded as a likely war with the Romulan Star Empire following the Dominion War. The agency projected that the Dominion was likely to end up confined to the Gamma Quadrant, the Cardassian Union occupied and left in shambles, and the Klingon Empire to spend at least ten years rebuilding from the damage left by the Klingon-Cardassian War, the Second Federation-Klingon War, and the Dominion War. Section 31 regarded Cretak as a potential threat to the Federation in the post-war quadrant, as her primary loyalties were to the Star Empire's interests, while Koval could be counted on to influence Romulus in Section 31's favor. (DS9: "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges") Later that year, while researching the disease ravaging the Great Link and Odo, Bashir discovered that Section 31 had engineered the deadly morphogenic virus, infecting Odo during his time on Earth in mid-2372 in a preemptive attempt to neutralize the Dominion by committing genocide. Bashir lured Sloan to Deep Space 9 with false claims of having developed a cure. There, he used a multitronic engrammatic interpreter to link his mind and that of Chief of operations Miles O'Brien to Sloan's, allowing them to discover the real cure. Sloan committed suicide in an attempt to prevent the cure from being discovered, nearly killing Bashir and O'Brien in the process, but he was unable to prevent them from discovering the cure. (DS9: "Extreme Measures") The Federation Council later voted not to share the cure with the Founders as long as the war continued, even while Odo was fully cured. This appears to have been part of a systematic attempt to cover up Section 31's existence — Bashir's and Sisko's 2374 reports had prompted an inquiry at Starfleet Command that was quietly stonewalled within one year, indicating that someone at Command was protecting Thirty-One. The cure was later given to the Female Changeling by Odo so that she would surrender her forces. (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") Appendices Background The organization seen in "Affliction" and "Divergence" was never explicitly referred to as "Section 31", although interviews with Enterprise production staff confirm that it is intended to be the same as the organization seen on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Harris wears a leather uniform similar to the one worn by Sloan two hundred years later, and refers Captain Archer to "Article 14, Section 31" of the Starfleet charter. This is consistent with Sloan's comment that Section 31 was created as part of the "original" Starfleet charter, as well as Bashir's statement that Thirty-One has managed to stay hidden for "over three hundred years," though writer Ronald D. Moore later admitted that the "three hundred years" figure was a mistake and should have been only around two hundred (although one could theorize it was based on an even earlier organization). (DS9: "Tacking Into the Wind") Apocrypha Although the televised appearances of Section 31 have been limited to Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Enterprise, a short series of novels, Star Trek: Section 31, has also been published, documenting encounters with Section 31 in the other Star Trek series. In Section 31, it is revealed that the rogue agency had a hand in the disastrous test of the Omega molecule, that Admiral Cartwright was a Thirty-One agent, that an agent of theirs was aboard the USS Voyager when it was transported to the Delta Quadrant in 2371, that the agency attempted to recruit ''Enterprise''-E conn officer Lt. Hawk, that it was responsible for Admiral Dougherty's mission to illegally and forcibly relocate the Ba'ku, and that it continues to regard Bashir as an asset. Section 31 is also revealed to be responsible for allowing the Dominion to engage in an infamous massacre of Federation civilians during the war as part of an attempt to recruit a potential agent. Section 31 has also appeared in the Star Trek: A Time to... series. In A Time to Kill and A Time to Heal by David Mack, it is revealed that Section 31 has a hand in a coup d'etat organized against the President of the United Federation of Planets, Min Zife, whom they assassinate. All of the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine DVDs feature several "easter eggs" known as "Section 31 hidden files." External Links Star Trek: The Section 31 Files, Audio Theater from Darker Projects Section 31 at The Star Trek Non-canon wiki Category:Agencies de:Sektion 31 nl:Sectie 31